


You're Wonderful Tonight

by Epimenides



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2014, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epimenides/pseuds/Epimenides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>姑娘点梗，世界杯结束后，巴斯蒂与卢卡斯独享的派对。</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Wonderful Tonight

太盛大的狂欢需要很长的时间冷静。巴斯蒂喝得有些微醺，眼皮很沉，灯光很亮。

 

卢卡斯……

 

他抬起头来在莽莽的人群里寻找那个身影，喧嚣的击掌声，不息的快门与闪光灯，他忽然厌恶起这个场合，一个世界冠军带来的人潮，就把他和他的卢卡斯冲散。

 

“Luki, we’re going to party hard, right?”

 

场上的他和队友们一起，奉献了一场最好的比赛。而场下的他则为他准备了最好的庆祝。赛后他对着镜头玩笑似的提议，不知他是否还记得。又或许他们早已过了互相试探的年纪，对方的反应，理应心知肚明。

 

巴斯蒂摇摇晃晃地走到酒店阳台，想要借南美大陆七月的晚风洗去脑海里富余的酒精。入夜后的城市空余友好而模糊的轮廓，看在醉眼里，更添迷蒙。阳台的位置远离宴会场所，冷僻得和这个夜晚格格不入，注定被人群遗忘。除了——

 

他想也不想就揽过那对肩膀，把脑袋凑过去：

 

“嘿，Luki.”

 

回答他的是卢卡斯在黑夜里熠熠发光的笑容和一个密不透风的拥抱。一个漫长到几乎将他们一口吞下的拥抱。

 

这个属于胜利的夜晚里，他们只属于彼此。

 

It’s late in the evening.

She’s wondering what cloth to wear.

She puts on her make up,

And brushes her long blond hair.

 

 

“你还好吗？”卢卡斯伸手扶着他的脸颊，笑着搔了搔他的短发，“看起来你好像喝多了。”

 

“我……好吧，可能有一点儿。”巴斯蒂无法对他的Luki撒谎，他笑着握住了卢卡斯的手。这动作在多年友谊的背景下，看来一点也不出格。

 

卢卡斯似乎也喝了不少，他晃了晃脑袋，灯光摇曳在他脸上，照出两块红晕。那样子让巴斯蒂回想起许多年前……他们年轻的时候。湿乎乎的脸颊上红红的青春痘，青春波尔卡，和卢卡斯笑起来整齐漂亮的牙齿。

 

只有当回忆的时候，他才意识到这一路竟走了这么长。

 

他的波尔蒂还在，笑起来还是那么明朗灿烂。如果不是身后的狂欢提醒他这一夜的不凡，他差点就以为他们侥幸逃过了时光的追杀，在这个垂垂老去的世界里逆风向前。

 

原来这世界上还有我们手拉手、肩并肩也办不到的事。远比得到一个世界冠军更难的事。

 

巴斯蒂转过头去看着卢卡斯的侧脸，背对着大厅里的灯光，此刻他的波尔蒂像个安静的神祗，有着世上最完美的一切。他的带着温度的笑容，他的真诚结实的拥抱，他喜悦的泪水，他苦涩的微笑……他的一切一切，他身为他的波尔蒂所拥有的一切，而不是那个卢卡斯·波多尔斯基。

 

他不必和全世界分享那个卢卡斯·波多尔斯基，因为他已经拥有了最好的、只属于他的波尔蒂，他的Luki。

 

And then she ask me

Do I look allright

And I say yes

You look wonderful tonight.

 

 

巴斯蒂凑过去，试探性地用嘴唇轻轻碰触卢卡斯的侧脸。像他早已计划过的那样。卢卡斯没有过多的反应，他嘴角扬起的弧度甚至扩大了一些。得到默许的巴斯蒂轻轻地沿着他的下颚落下唇齿的脚印，怀抱着信徒朝圣般的虔诚郑重地吻上对方的唇，他渴慕已久的唇齿交融，差点失落在莽莽的时间里。

 

幸而我们都像抓住浮木一般紧抱彼此，任人生海海，你仍是我不变的孤岛。

 

卢卡斯小心翼翼地回应着对方，他已经学会比年轻时的自己更勇敢，至少在面对巴斯蒂汹涌的情感时，不畏惧，不退缩。甚至迎上前去，哪怕这拥抱的温度会灼伤彼此。如果非要在意，他选择把巴斯蒂放在首位。

 

“嘿，Luki，”巴斯蒂停下来捧着卢卡斯的脸，“我们赢了，我们是世界冠军。”

 

而卢卡斯对此的表态是——一个更激烈、不由自主的吻。

 

巴斯蒂欣喜地享受着对方难得的主动，马拉卡纳的烟火给这个吻制造了绝妙的背景。他们不知第几次紧紧地拥抱在一起，直到身体对于氧气的本能渴求让他们不得不分开彼此，让空气跌跌撞撞地闯进肺里。

 

卢卡斯笑着摇了摇手里的香槟：“敬英雄。”

 

巴斯蒂与他碰杯，愉快地将杯中余酒一饮而尽。液体的低温与他身体内部的温热形成反差，他感受着那道清凉的液体沿着胸口滑落，心脏狠狠地瑟缩了一下。像是这具身体麻木已久，而卢卡斯的吻是激活的密钥，重新赋予他鲜活的五感。

 

“嘿，Luki，”他的手指在那张脸上反反复复地游弋，丝毫没有退缩的意图，“You’re wonderful tonight.”

 

We go to a party.

And everyone turns to see

This beautiful lady

Is walking around with me.

 

 

卢卡斯发现他没有办法拒绝眼前这个男人，即便他已经是今晚第三次向自己索吻。也许是酒精的缘故，今晚的巴斯蒂比平日更孩子气，却也更……

 

可爱。

 

毫无疑问，他是心疼眼前这个男人的，世界杯之旅并不总是伴随着荣耀，更多的是没完没了的止痛针和无数次的跌倒。足球是把荣耀与痛苦绑定的运动，二者密不可分。每一双举起过大力神杯的手，都曾伤痕累累。每一双凝望荣誉的眼里，都曾蓄满泪水。他和他一起走过，所以懂得。

 

于是他决定在这个夜晚放纵对方，也成全自己。

 

结婚后巴斯蒂曾有很长一段时间断了和他的联系，卢卡斯不必猜想也知道原因。未曾被明确定义过的关系本来经不起推敲，他以为就要这样失去巴斯蒂，毕竟他们谁也没说过爱。信誓旦旦尚且会斑驳，何况他们本身已经百孔千疮。他没有试图挽留巴斯蒂，路易斯出生，他没有多余的精力应付人生。以前的他总是毫无顾忌地跑在前头，因为他的巴斯蒂能毫不费力地追上他。这次他走得太快，于是他决定停下来，等一等那个人。

 

现在看来，巴斯蒂没有辜负他的等待。

 

场下的妻儿是羁绊，是这场茫茫人生里我的同伴。而当我孤独地站在绿茵场上，我所唯一拥有的，就是你的陪伴。一场球赛的时间太短，人生太长。但这一点也不削减你在我灵魂里的分量。你始终是上帝给我最珍贵的安排。

 

于是他在长吻的间隙，幸福而欣喜地抱住巴斯蒂的头，如释重负地笑开。

 

And then she ask me

Do you feel allright

And I say yes

I feel wonderful tonight.

 

 

巴斯蒂紧紧地抱住卢卡斯，在这个无关情欲的拥抱里，他们倾注了如此多的爱，以至于彼此的肩膀都被压坏，神经末梢的酸麻感，一遍遍拍打上岸。巴斯蒂忽然在想，一个人的细胞需要多长的时间，来培养对另一个人敏感。哪怕只是一个指尖的触碰，方寸之间都能激起巨大的颤栗，每一个细胞喜悦的尖叫充斥了他的耳道，让今晚的欢呼和喧嚣都成为背景。

 

卢卡斯的眼睛很明亮，倒映出里约热内卢不甘寂寞的绚烂夜空，而他在里面看见了自己的身影。这双美丽眼睛所拥抱的那个世界里，他是最无可撼动的存在。

 

有你共我。只你共我。

 

I feel wonderful tonight because I see the love

Lighting in your eyes.

And the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize

How much I love you.

 

 

“哎？巴斯蒂呢？“托马斯端着杯子四处乱跑，到处寻找着消失了的副队长。

 

“他去参加派对了，”通往阳台的走廊上，菲利普拦住了莽莽撞撞的年轻人，“私人派对。”他笑了笑。

 

“喂，托马斯，陪我再回去喝几杯吧？“

 

“好啊。”年轻人顺从地跟着队长往大厅走，不疑有他。

 

It’s time to go home now.

And I’ve got make her

So I give her the car keys

And she helps me to bed

Then I tell her

As I turn off the light

I said my darling you are wonderful tonight

 

长夜漫漫，有你就好。

 

 

End.


End file.
